


One Piece PETs: Starbucks

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [49]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zoro takes Robin to Starbucks. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Starbucks

**One Piece PETs: Starbucks**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This hysterical series belongs to the screwball mangaka, Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The _Thousand Sunny_ had just recently docked at a fall island. Luffy, as usual, was the first to disembark. Nami went with him to make sure he did not get into any trouble.

 

Robin stayed behind on the ship to catch up on her reading. Next, Zoro walked up to her, all shirtless and sweaty from his latest workout.

 

"Hey, Robin."

 

Robin looked up, and while her expression remained the same, on the inside...she was going wild.

 

"Hey, Zoro."

 

"So, um," Zoro began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Starbucks with me."

 

"Really?" she asked.

 

"Yeah," he answered. "I know how much you love coffee and their's is pretty good from what I've heard."

 

Robin smiled...then, she told him, "All right."

 

"Great." said Zoro.

 

"Though, you might wanna change first." suggested Robin.

 

"Oh, right...hang on." Zoro told her.

 

He left to go and get changed, as did Robin.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Zoro is now wearing a casual shirt along his usual pants and boots. Robin came out of the Women's Quarters, wearing a beige turtle neck sweater and denim blue jeans that _really_ hugged her figure. She was even wearing a pair of designer boots. Zoro could not help admiring how gorgeous she looked.

 

_'Wow...'_ he thought, eyeing her up and down.

 

"Zoro, my outfit's not that impressive." Robin spoke up, sweatdropping.

 

She then cleared her throat.

 

"We'd better get going."

 

"Right."

 

With that, they left.

 

*****Much Later*****

 

Zoro and Robin are now at the Starbucks shop on the island.

 

"Nice place." the swordsman commented.

 

"Let's get a table." Robin spoke up.

 

"Right." complied Zoro.

 

   They both sat at the closest available table that they could find. It had a window nearby, too, so they had a lovely view of the flowers growing outside.

 

"They certainly take very good care of their flowers." Robin noted.

 

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

 

At that moment, a waitress came to their table.

 

"What can I get you two?" she asked.

 

"I'll have a caramel latte," Robin answered. "What about you, Zoro?"

 

"Anything's good." he replied.

 

"Coming right up!" beamed the waitress as she left to get their beverages.

 

   As they waited, Robin noticed that her boyfriend looked a bit bored. How could she tell? Well, he was staring off into space, growling under his breath, and flicking his tail back and forth like he was irritated.

 

(A/N: That's sort of how I am when my mom makes me go out and buy her her damn frappucino. XC)

 

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...'_ she thought.

 

"Um...Zoro?" Robin asked. "You look a bit irritable."

 

"What makes you say that?" he asked her. "I'm fine."

 

"Zoro, I know when you're irritated," the Crane Woman explained. "You didn't really want to come here with me, huh?"

 

"Robin, please don't start that. Can't a guy spend some time with his girl?"

 

"Not if he's gonna be miserable the entire time." Robin answered. "If you're not happy, then just say so."

 

Zoro sighed...then, he told her, "Robin, I came here because I wanted to. I don't want you to feel like I'm obligated to."

 

"...All right."

 

At that moment, the waitress arrived with their orders.

 

"Here you are!" she chirped. "Enjoy!"

 

"Thank you." Robin smiled.

 

"Thanks." was all Zoro told the waitress.

 

Robin began to drink her latte while Zoro got a frappé. The latter took a sip of his caffeinated beverage.

 

"Not bad." he commented.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"What?" Zoro asked.

 

"Oh, nothing." answered Robin.

 

Zoro smiled...then, he looked out through the window. He saw some people walking outside in the street.

 

"This is nice." he spoke up.

 

"It is." Robin added with a smile.

 

She took another sip of her latte. A bit of cream was on her lip as she pulled her cup away and Zoro blushed.

 

"Something wrong, Zoro?" she asked.

 

A pause...then, Zoro kissed Robin on the lips, catching her off guard.

 

"Mmph...!"

 

Zoro moaned as he grind her mouth hungrily...before pulling away and licking his lips.

 

"Zoro, now is hardly the time, nor the place...!" Robin told him. "We're in a coffee shop!"

 

"Never stopped me before." Zoro smirked, causing Robin to blush.

 

She sighed as she face-winged.

 

"I'm dating a horn-dog..." she muttered.

 

Yet...she smiled a bit.

 

"Anyway," she started. "Are you enjoying yourself now?"

 

"Yes." answered Zoro.

 

_'Of course, I would enjoy it even more if we were doing it, right now.'_ he thought.

 

"Good." Robin responded, then, she kissed Zoro.

 

   Zoro smirked, savoring the kiss. Then, Robin pulled away...licking her lips. The swordsman smirked, and some of the other customers smiled at the couple.

 

"Aw," cooed one of the customers. "How sweet!"

 

"Something tells me that they might go off and enjoy eachother's company." surmised another customer. "And I mean REALLY enjoy it."

 

"Mm-hmm." hummed a third customer.

 

Soon, Robin held Zoro's paw and he held her wing.

 

"Robin...you mean a lot me...you know?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes, Zoro, I know." Robin nodded.

 

"I brought you here because...I just want you to see how much I appreciate you. Just saying it isn't enough."

 

"Message received, Tora-kun."

 

Robin smiled and gave Zoro another kiss. Zoro moaned, craving more. Then, he pulled away.

 

"Wanna head back to the ship?"

 

"Yes."

 

Without a moment's hesitation, they paid for their drinks and went back to the _Sunny_.

 

*****Later*****

 

   Robin and Zoro are up in the Crow's Nest, the former in the arms of the latter after a solid hour of making out. Robin moaned as Zoro kept kissing her...he even put his paws up her shirt...and squeezed her breasts.

 

"Ah..." she cried out. "Mm...Zoro...!"

 

   He then started licking her neck. Robin moaned at this, but not too loudly. While he was busy with her neck, Robin reached down Zoro's pants and grabbed a hold of his shaft. Then...she gave it a squeeze. Zoro groaned...then, he smirked.

 

"That's how you wanna play, huh?" he asked.

 

   Then...he reached his hand into Robin's womanhood...and started toying with it. Robin moaned and chewed her lip in pleasure...Zoro continued playing with her womanhood.

 

"You like that, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes, Tiger..." Robin answered.

 

"Then you're gonna love this."

 

   Before Robin knew what hit her, Zoro removed her jeans and her panties, and entered her womanhood. Robin moaned, but she tried not to be loud. Zoro moved in and out at a slow pace, driving Robin absolutely crazy.

 

"Zoro...!" she cried.

 

   Zoro smirked as he kept going. Robin clung to him, chewing her lip in pleasure. This lasted for a good hour and thirty minutes until they both reached their limit. They were both gasping for breath after their climax.

 

"Oh...that was awesome." Zoro spoke up.

 

"Yes, it was." Robin agreed.

 

Just then...

 

"Hello! Anybody here?! We're back!"

 

"Sounds like Luffy's back," Zoro noted. "I wonder what kind of crazy hi-jinks he's gotten himself into this time."

 

"Let's go see." Robin smiled.

 

   She and Zoro got dressed and went down onto the deck. They found Luffy eating a triple-scoop ice cream cone. For some reason, he also had a big bump on his forehead.

 

"What happened?" Robin asked, concerned.

 

"You wanna know what happened?" Nami asked, irritably. "Mr. Wise Guy here decided it was a good idea to flip up my skirt in front of people in the streets!"

 

"It was an accident!" Luffy rebuked. "I was trying to get your attention!"

 

"YA DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOW EVERYONE AND THEIR MOTHER MY PANTIES, YA JACKASS!!!" Nami snapped.

 

Luffy chewed his lip and big, fat tears started to well up in his eyes, and almost immediately, Nami started to feel gulty.

 

"Oh, no, no, no, sweetie, don't cry!" she told him. "See? That's why I got you the ice cream!"

 

"Okay...!" Luffy sniffled.

 

Zoro face-pawed.

 

"What a baby." he muttered.

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded.

 

"What?! It's the truth!" countered Zoro.

 

"I'm sorry I flipped up your skirt." Luffy sniffled.

 

"Don't worry about it, baby." Nami spoke, hugging him.

 

Luffy smiled and hugged her back. Zoro only rolled his eye.

 

"Oh, for Pete's sake." he muttered.

 

Robin smacked his arm, hard.

 

"OW!! Oh, come on, Robin! You, too?!"

 

"Be nice."

 

Zoro grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

 

_'I don't believe this,'_ he thought. _'why do they always have to baby him? He's 19-freaking-years-old!'_

 

Zoro continued grumbling...until Robin scratched behind his ears, causing him to purr.

 

"Please calm down, Tiger." she pleaded in a soft voice.

 

"...Okay." Zoro complied.

 

Robin smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. This caused him to blush and she giggled.

 

"So, where were you two?" Nami asked.

 

"Starbucks," Robin answered. "Zoro took me there."

 

"Oh!" Nami replied. "Well, that's nice of him!"

 

"Yeah...a bit too nice," Luffy spoke up before he got all up in Zoro's face. "Who are you and what did you do with the REAL Zoro?!"

 

Zoro snarled and pushed Luffy away.

 

"Piss off!!" he shouted.

 

"Yep, he's the real one." Luffy noted.

 

Robin and Nami laughed.

 

"It's not funny." Zoro growled.

 

"Oh, lighten up, Zoro!" Robin chuckled.

 

Soon, everyone came back.

 

"We're back!" called Usopp.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "How was everything while we were gone?"

 

"Oh...just fine," Robin answered. "Right, Zoro?"

 

"Yeah, peachy."

 

"Good," Sanji spoke up before he headed to the kitchen with bags of food. "I gotta put the groceries away."

 

"Sanji, can you whip up something for me in the meantime?" Luffy asked.

 

"You'll eat when it's time, just like everyone else!" Sanji snapped.

 

"Okay." Luffy replied.

 

Zoro then let out a yawn.

 

"In that case, I'm taking a nap." he spoke up.

 

"Mind if I join you?" Robin asked.

 

"Nah, not at all." the Swordsman answered.

 

Robin smiled and went over to him, holding his arm.

 

"...I was thinking," Zoro whispered. "We're gonna be here tomorrow, right?"

 

"Yes." Robin answered.

 

"So...you wanna swing by Starbucks again?"

 

"Of course."

 

Zoro smiled and kissed Robin on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me while I was at Starbucks, buy frappucino for my mom...she's always making me buy it for her! XC
> 
>  
> 
> Then, it hit me. Robin likes coffee, Starbucks is a coffee shop, and then **BAM!!!** You've got a story where Zoro takes Robin on a date to Starbucks. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Originally, I wasn't even gonna add hentai in this, then I thought, _'Ah, what the hell.'_ and added it in.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Here, Zoro does something sweet for Robin for a change, because he knows that Robin loves coffee.


End file.
